


A White Blank Page

by everythingsklainenothinghurts



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Bookstore!AU, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingsklainenothinghurts/pseuds/everythingsklainenothinghurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this height difference AU from promptsfordays:</p><p>“I’m in a bookshop and I really need that book can you get it for me??? Wait you’ve read that book? let’s have an in depth conversation about it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A White Blank Page

_“Ah - fuck! Goddammit!”_ **  
**

Darren had always been known as the theater guy with the mouth of a sailor. The one guy that couldn’t shut up for even a second and he never let an opportunity go by that’d proof just how worthy he was of that title. It was obvious that it was a well deserved one when more curses fell from his lips and droplets of sweat started to built and pool on his dark hairline. Normally he would’ve used his charm to hide his embarrassment and would’ve asked one of the employees for some help or a ladder for all he cared but he couldn’t find one around, much to his dismay.  

All he’d wanted to do was drop by his favourite bookshop to get a book he’d need to prepare for a class that’d teach him all about classic novels and plays and their numerous adaptations. While that had been quite a motivation and Darren definitely enjoyed putting some extra effort into something when he found it useful and interesting, he’d always been pretty laid back about doing his assignments and work in time if he even managed to get them done at all.

During all the stretching and cursing and sweating, he soon started regretting his decision of being an exemplary student and wished he’d just settled for staying at home and spending the day playing some _Zelda_ while his roommates were gone, just like he’d originally planned.

Chris on the other hand was the complete opposite of Darren. He  _knew_ he was lazy when it came to learning about things he thought he’d never need to know ever again and he’d embraced it over the course of his time in high school. It wasn’t that Chris hated studying or figuring out new things - in fact it was one of his favourite things to do. He was interested, intelligent, educated and Chris knew it. He’d never failed to use his knowledge to ask further, find out more about a lot of different things but school just had never been for him. He didn’t like the pressure of grades, hated the way everything seemed so forced and redundant and to be fair - his fellow students hadn’t exactly been the kind of people he would’ve loved to spend more time with either. When he’d had to make a decision and figure out whether he wanted to go to college or not, Chris had settled for keeping his job at the dry cleaners he’d been working for since sophomore year, mostly because it paid well and the work wasn’t all that difficult or stressful. While doing that, he spent his spare time auditioning for plays and several shows and writing on his very own book.

Despite being a busy writer, Chris had always loved reading for inspiration. It was - along with the world of movies - the only way for him to escape for a few hours and jump into a world of “what if”s rather than “you can’t”s. It gave him strength in a way, empowered him and Chris liked that no one could take these magical universes away from him, ever.

* * *

It had been a while since he’d headed to the bookshop in the city. Chris loved coming there though because while he always feared his car would break down on the way, it was still the most relaxing place he knew. The shop was beautifully decorated, with old furniture and gigantic shelves that were filled to the brim. It smelled like print and old books, new books, too and freshly brewed coffee ever since a small café had opened right next door. Chris loved everything about it and he greeted the girl at the register with a happy grin and cheerful voice, who smiled brightly and welcomed him warmly each and every time.

The young man stepped further inside the store and took in a lungful of that familiar, soothing scent. He felt a warm tug in his stomach at the comfort it gave him and while it probably would sound silly spoken out loud it made perfect sense to him. He wondered if everyone had a place like this - one that was public but felt as if it was their very own space of retreat.

Once he started browsing, Chris noticed just how many of the books he’d read already. His mother had already told him that he’d probably need to put some books into boxes or Hannah’s room to make space for new ones and she hadn’t been exaggerating. Chris got rid of that thought quickly and wanted to focus instead. He was the kind of guy that knew exactly what he wanted and the last thing he needed right now was him contemplating on what rom-coms and fantasy novels he’d read already - which made him feel oddly embarrassed. After a deep inhale and the attempt to get rid of the slight flush on his cheeks by pressing his palms against them, Chris moved on to the section he loved the most.

It was hidden in the very back of the shop and Chris knew the path like the back of his hand. He was pretty sure that if someone blindfolded him and let him walk through the numerous aisles, he’d still always be drawn to the shelves full of fairy tales and fantasy stories which only waited to be read by him.

As he walked through the store, he could hear a muffled voice and low noises of exhaustion. His eyebrows furrowed and his steps slowed down when the voice got louder and Chris couldn’t help but snort at a particularly loud:  _“OH, DARN YOU TO HECK!”_

Mind you, Darren had long realized that he was in a section of the shop that wasn’t just relevant to his interests but also pretty interesting for kids in particular and after a dismissive glare from an elderly woman, who’d been accompanied by her grandchild, he’d decided to tone it down a notch.

“I can leave for another few minutes if you’d like,” Chris said nonchalantly, proud of himself that he managed to talk to a stranger - a very good looking stranger in fact, now that Darren had stopped cursing and was looking at him with warm, golden orbs and Chris was pretty sure that if he was to write about those eyes, he could fill a whole chapter describing them in detail. He shook his head a little as if to get rid of these silly, little mind drifts and gave the other man a small, shy smile.

Darren, clearly caught off-guard, jumped and let his stretched arms fall to his sides. They were aching from his attempts to make himself tall enough to reach the copies, which were way too far up the shelves and Chris looked at Darren with a sympathetic grin. A flush spread on Darren’s cheeks, which was definitely a new sensation for him since he didn’t get embarrassed a lot but the way Chris stood right there in front of him, all tall limbs, slim body and lean muscle, yet broad and sweet looking, it was enough to make him breathless.

“I - uh - wow, that’s a fucki-a very unfortunate way of meeting someone. I’m sorry, I’m usually more polite…I just…I was getting a little frustrated. Looks like they don’t have one  _damn_ ladder in this building and then went ahead to build everything for giants only,” Darren rambled and huffed out a disapproving grunt that made Chris chuckle.

“Hey, not everyone can be pocket sized after all,” Chris teased and he hesitated - where had that come from? Chris wasn’t much of a flirty type, though he apparently could be if he wanted to. He felt much lighter, given the surroundings and it made everything seem surreal enough to make him feel like he could be himself 100% without having to worry about the silly remarks he normally kept in the safety of his head.   
At that Darren barked out a loud, genuine laugh and rolled his eyes.

“Come on, man…I’m not  _that_ tiny. All I need is like - one more inch and I could get it,” Darren mumbled to himself and stroked a hand over his stubbly chin, sighing deeply. “I was too much of a coward to try and climb up there so there’s that and - uh…would you mind getting that book for me? I wouldn’t normally bother you and I’m sure you didn’t come here to help me reach books bu-oh,” he fell silent when Chris shook his head, at him this time, giggled and reached up easily to get a copy for Darren. Darren held out his hand but instead of handing the book to Darren, Chris took in what it said. A wide, knowing beam spread on his lips and his whole face seemed to lighten up when he read the title.

“Peter Pan, huh? General interest or is someone forcing you to read it?” Chris asked, brushing his fingertips over the hardcover and Darren caught himself following their touch. It was distracting and he hadn’t really noticed just how handsome the seemingly younger man was but right now he was pretty sure that he couldn’t get away with staring any longer. So instead of taking more of Chris in, Darren cleared his throat and found Chris’s eyes, ocean blue and piercing and wow, he needed a second.

“Uh - no, actually. Well - yes, I kinda am,” Darren said with a laugh and sighed. “Okay, let me try this again, yeah? Sorry, I’m a goddamn mess today.” That alone made Chris snort again and he waved Darren off with a soft “That’s okay.”

After a few seconds of a deep breath and another laugh, Darren finally started over. “First of all - I have to read that for a college class I’m taking this year. Secondly - I’m pretty sure I already read it when I was much younger so I don’t remember, I can’t remember stuff for the hell of me and I am not really forced because I really want to read it. I probably could just go for a summary or rewatch the Disney movie or whatever but hey, education never hurt anyone, right?” Darren asked and found that Chris was still smiling at him. He noticed the way his nose crinkled and the corners of his eyes did, too. Yeah, Darren was pretty sure he’d never seen someone as adorable as Chris and with that he noticed just how impolite he’d been.

“Oh crap - my name’s Darren by the way, it’s really nice to meet you, tall guy!” He added and Chris bit his lip to hold back another laugh.

“Well…it’s really nice to meet you, Darren. My name’s just Chris, actually and I can only say that ‘Peter Pan’ is one of my favourite books. And one of my favourite Disney movies actually!” The younger man told Darren excitedly and raised his brows. “I haven’t met a guy that admits he likes Disney in a long time - which is a shame because how can someone not like Disney?” He ranted briefly and Darren rolled his eyes.

“Those are the ones who also wouldn’t admit that they totally think that purple ball-pens rock! They’re all dirty, little liars,” Darren agreed and Chris was laughing once again. He’d never met someone as refreshingly random as Darren and for some reason he was a lot more interesting than all the books Chris could take back home. When Chris asked Darren what he was studying and what the class he’d mentioned was all about, he perked up a bit and leaned in closer, another first for Chris because usually distance was his closest friend.

“Wanna know something about Peter Pan that most people don’t know?” Chris asked quietly and Darren’s eyes grew even wider, even more sparkly and he nodded immediately, making Chris giggle as he spoke up again. “A lot of people think that Peter Pan was originally a stage production from 1904 that was later adapted into a novel but Peter Pan existed in an adult book already, which was out there since 1902 and it wasn’t till nine years later that this book right here - as we know it - was published,” he explained proudly and for a second he wondered what Darren must be thinking about him at that point, whether he found him boring or he’d laugh at his knowledge rather than be impressed. He also wasn’t sure if Darren ever had a stranger lecture him about Peter Pan so he bit his lip shyly and handed the book to Darren with furrowed brows. “But anyways uhm…have fun with that,” he said and rubbed his sweaty palms over his jeans-clad thighs like he usually did when he was nervous.

Darren just smiled though. There was no hint of annoyance and no hint of disapproval. In fact - Darren looked pleased, like he’d truly enjoyed hearing that little anecdote and that alone made Chris relax a little again. It wasn’t often that people were willing to listen to his knowledge even though he had loads of it - then again he had to admit to himself that most of it was pretty nerdy and not every fellow twenty year old wanted to hear about Peter Pan’s history.

“Alright - I’ll just let you go on with your day…,” Chris told Darren and smiled softly, holding out his hand. “It was really nice to meet you and I hope I didn’t bother you when all you wanted was me getting you that book,” he added which resulted in Darren rolling his eyes and shaking his head. He looked up at Chris and shook his hand.

“It was my pleasure, I didn’t mind at all, man, don’t worry about it, okay?” He said and Chris got distracted by the little curl that had sprung loose on Darren’s forehead. It wasn’t like his hair was neat anyways but it did look like he’d added a little bit of something to keep it under control. After a moment Chris noticed that their hands were still touching and he awkwardly pulled his hand away and cleared his throat, looking down before stumbling over his words. “I-uh-I should - yeah, I just - wanted to look around a bit so - I-uh I’ll just leave you be. Have a good day, Darren and uh - good luck with your class!” Chris choked out and turned to leave the aisle and leave the awkwardness before he felt a warm, strong hand on his shoulder and suddenly Darren was a whole lot closer, invading his personal space but for the first time in what felt like forever Chris didn’t mind. Darren didn’t make him feel uncomfortable in the slightest - in fact he made him feel a little too warm inside.

“Chris - I really fucking hope you don’t feel like I’m some kind of douchey creep but I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee with me? Or whatever you like to drink - hell, I’ll buy you a shot of vodka if that’s what you want but uh - I’d like to…you know - hear more of what you know about this gem right here,” he said and pointed at the novel he was holding in his hand. “Or you know…more of anything you wanna tell me. If you want of course,” he rambled and Chris looked at him with wide eyes. He didn’t expect that Darren would be interested in any way, maybe not even in a _“Wow, I wanna be friends with that guy!”_  way. But while he felt warmth spread in his cheeks and he internally cursed his body for reacting this evidently, Chris was flattered and he found himself nodding on autopilot before he dared to speak up again.

“I-yeah, I’d love that - but you don’t have to buy me anything, it’s fine!” Chris said quickly and Darren laughed and shook his head. “Oh no, tall guy, don’t be modest. I owe you,” he said and nodded into the direction of the checkout. “I’ll just get this done and they have this really cool coffee shop next door if you’d like to go there,” he said and winked,  _winked_ at Chris while he felt like dying on the spot and he was sure that this day had definitely turned out more interesting and more exhilarating than finding a new book to read could ever be.

After all, they ended up talking and staying in the coffee shop all day. Chris hadn’t even kept an eye on the time but when Darren cursed under his breath and rambled about having to catch a bus Chris laughed and felt sad at the same time. It had been refreshing to talk about things like movies, shows, even musicals and books so freely, without any judgmental looks or ridiculing laughs but with warm smiles and cheerful chuckles.

The sadness faded when Darren asked Chris for his number though and both, Chris and Darren, were sure they’d definitely find an excuse to visit this bookstore more often from now on. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please [reblog on Tumblr](http://everythingsklainenothinghurts.tumblr.com/post/116991628034/fic-a-white-blank-page) if you want! :)


End file.
